AMIREAL/Cakebear
AMIREAL/Cakebear is presumably the primary and the most recurrent antagonist in Dormitabis. He is one of the many animatronics that will attack. Appearance AMIREAL has two different forms. His first form is Cakebear. Cakebear is a brown bear animatronic that is a spring lock suit. The only similarities he has to Freddy Fazbear is he has a top hat, is brown and is a bear. Other than that, he is very different from Freddy. He has five fingers so a person can get inside of him and wear him as a suit. Cakebear seems to have black eyes and has no ears. He has a bulky torso with two buttons on it. AMIREAL's second form is a form that resembles Springtrap. They are a green color like Springtrap, and contain human remains in them. His right eye hole has gotten bigger on the side and a big tear can be seen on his right side of his head. His lower jaw is slanted and worn down, no longer being circular like. He has a giant hole in the right side of his torso, revealing organs inside. Rips and tears cover his arms revealing more human remains. They appear to be missing at least one finger on their right hand, or part of it. Part of their pelvis seems to be torn and their legs are withered. Behavior Amireal first appears on the second night; he will appear on a random camera in his withered form. To stop him from getting to the office, simply stare at him until he changes back into Cakebear. Once in Cakebear form he will not attack or revert back and can be ignored in favour of other animatronics. Switching off the computer will still count as keeping the camera on him, which is useful if needing to run to the other end of the room to avoid a different threat. Each time he moves, a voice can be heard that indicates which camera he has moved to. He may move to more than one camera in a row before stopping, so the last number heard is the camera he will be at. If you fail to keep Amireal away from your office, he may stare at the player for a while before his cake jump scares the player. Running to the other side of the office will not prevent the jump scare. He is active on every night aside from Night 1 and Night 10, making him the character who is active on the most number of nights. Nose Minigame If you die to Amireal, it may start a minigame where you must click his nose repeatedly. Succeeding this will result in Amireal turning into Cakebear. He'll then attack you and give you access to Night 12, if you have all the keys. This minigame can also be accessed by clicking on Amireal/Cakebear's nose in the Extra menu. Night 12 On Night 12, Amireal in his Cakebear form is the primary antagonist, this time eyeless. In the office he will gain his innocent blue eyes when aggrievedly staring at the player from the right door, and will gain deep and menacing vantablack eyes when very near to the player. He will start in the "Do not enter" area within the diner and move outside. He will move around for a while before entering. He will then move into the office three times and on the third time, quickly put your camera up and wait until he leaves. Additionally, you can use the flashlight to slow him down before he moves out of the "Do Not Enter" zone in the beginning of the night. If he happens to jumpscare the player when 5 AM comes, this seems to be a scripted jumpscare or glitch as the 6 AM screen appears immediately afterwards. However, in Taste Gaming's video of Night 12, it was proven that you can reach 6 AM without Cakebear necessarily jumpscaring you (in that video's case, Cakebear wasn't at the office at all when Taste Gaming completed the night). Audio Trivia * He appears on both the new banner and thumbnail. * His normal form greatly resembles a Freddy Sprite used in 2 of the FNaF 2 death minigames, Give Cake and SAVE THEM. It is also greatly implied that they are one in the same. *Like Havoc Chica and the Havoc Cupcake, Amireal himself doesn't jumpscare you when you fail to defend yourself against him - instead, his cake does so. **However, he does jumpscare you as Cakebear on Night 12, or if you win the nose clicking minigame. *Amireal is the animatronic with the most jumpscares - one in regular gameplay, another in a minigame, and at least two in Night 12. *It was revealed in the tapes as well as in Cardboard Theatre that AMIREAL is Fritz and was knocked out by Purple Guy and stuffed inside Cakebear at the FNaF 2 location as he saw the dead kid's bodies in the animatronics. He was then put into the vent/crawlspace and died from a springlock failure. *He appears to have the ability to dislocate the suits jaw in an uncanny and impossible manner. *According to Phone Guy, Amireal seems to be glitching in and out of existence as evidenced by him going from normal form to withered form and reverting back to normal after being looked at. It is because of this reason that Phone Guy nicknamed him "Amireal" as a play on the words "Am I real". *The game's 12th night takes place at the location he is from, and is referred to as "Cakebear's". *Amireal is a fan favorite. *His role as what kind of antagonist he is is debatable. He's either the main one as he's the most prominent in the game, is stated to be the first Fazbear animatronic, and is the true final boss of the game, or an extra antagonist because Garvey is the most aggressive one. However, most people agree that Garvey closer fits the role as the main antagonist since he's the killer of most of the victims in the grotesque robots, including Amireal himself. * He appears to be based off the sprite in the "Take The Cake to the Children" minigame from FNaF 2. * Like Golden Freddy from FNaF 2, Cakebear seems to be able to detach his head and have it float freely, as evidenced by one of his jumpscares in Night 12. * When the player dies, it appears they get stuffed into Amireal. However Amireal is in his Cakebear form, as his withered form already has the body of Fritz in it. ** As shown in Night 1, Night 10 and post-5AM Nightmare mode, even when Amireal is not present, the player still gets stuffed into him in his Cakebear form. Gallery AMIREAL Living Glitch.png Amireal.png|Amireal's teaser. WHATIFIAM.png The Glitch.png amireal.JPG|Amireal in his nose-clicking minigame. 2233.png|Amireal on Cam 01. 2236.png|Amireal on Cam 02. 2237.png|Amireal on Cam 03. 2238.png|Amireal on Cam 06. 2239.png|Amireal on Cam 07. 2240.png|Amireal on Cam 08 2241.png|Amireal on Cam 09 AmirealCamera.gif|An animation of Amireal glitching in and out of existence that sometimes shows up on the cameras. 1066.png|An unused tip about Amireal. 385.png|Amireal's ghostly appearance in the scrapped 8-bit minigame. 388.png|Amireal in the scrapped 8-bit minigame. AmirealLook.gif|Amireal looking around in the scrapped 8-bit minigame. 1001.png|Amireal's's icon in the Extras Menu. RottenCake.gif|Amireal's cake jumpscaring the player. Amireal walking away.gif Output 3LTQQQ.gif|AMIREAL shaking his head during his minigame Output HTokwA.gif|Amireal shaking his head violently in the nose click minigame. Output Y39OTL.gif|Amireal shaking his head even more violently in the nose clicking mini-game. Cakebear 214853.jpg 2638.png 2637.png 2635.png 2634.png 2633.png 2632.png CakeBearClose1.gif CakebearClose2.gif CakebearJump1.gif|Cakebear's jumpscare. CakebearJump2.gif|Cakebear's 2nd jumpscare. 2447.png|A screenshot in-game of Cakebear close to the player. CakebearLook.gif|Cakebear looking up at the player in the nose minigame. CakebearminiJump.gif|Cakebear Jumpscaring the player in the nose minigame. 387.png 386.png OutNow.jpg Dominos.jpg 1481.png|Cakebear on cam 01. 1484.png|Cakebear on cam 02. 1485.png|Cakebear on cam 03. 1487.png|Cakebear on cam 06. 2207.png|Cakebear on cam 07. 2214.png|Cakebear on Cam 08. 2218.png|Cakebear on cam 09. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Bears